The purpose of the proposed study is to identify and investigate naturally occurring diseases and disease processes in animals and to develop them as models of similar diseases in man. Numerous such diseases in animals have been defined, but few are available to researchers. We propose to identify these diseases, using appropriate techniques, and to make these animals available to those researchers interested in the disorders. We are excluding the typical laboratory animals, such as mice and rats, since these are currently available. These animals will be more important for future research because of the increased restrictions on research involving human subjects.